


To young and old, meek and the bold

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkwardness, Families of Choice, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, holiday parties, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku is unfortunately kidnapped and finds himself trapped at the mostawkwardHoliday Party in all the worlds: The yearly reunion of Maleficent and her... associates.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 127





	To young and old, meek and the bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homodachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homodachi/gifts).



> Sneaking in one last time this year with the last gift fic. This one is for [ @rikuisagoodboy](https://twitter.com/rikuisagoodboy) (Best username _ever_ ). Thank you for your encouragement and excellent fic ideas throughout the year. Especially the humorous ones like this one :D. I hope you have a wonderful 2020!!! 
> 
> (Also the title is from "Carol of the Bells" which always struck me as a somewhat suspensful and kinda scary holiday song 😂)
> 
> This fic might become a part of a larger universe where Riku is occasionally kidnapped by his strange, evil, and yet strangely supportive villain fam. He's not sure how he feels about this.

Riku wasn’t sure how he had gotten himself into this situation. 

“C’mon kid. Liven up a bit!” 

Hades cackled at his own joke, bumping his elbow into Riku’s side and clearly already three glasses deep into some of Dionysus’ best wine. 

Riku stared down into his own cup before dumping it into the River Styx behind him. He wondered, not for the first time today, nor even the first time this hour, why the villains that he and Sora had fought across the different worlds were having a Christmas party. 

He was even more confused as to why he had been (forcibly) invited. 

The last thing he remembered before waking up here was falling asleep while waiting for sora to come back from a mission to Halloweentown. Riku clenched his fist at the thought that Sora might be looking for him. 

If he made it back from his mission at all. 

“Don’t look so sullen, child.” 

At the voice, Riku’s fist clenched even tighter around the empty cup in his hand. “What the hell am I doing here?”

“Well, it is a reunion of the crowd that worked to find Kingdom Hearts.” Maleficent’s fingers tapped the glowing orb that topped her staff. “And you were part of our little… family.” 

Riku’s stomach clenched at the thought. “I’m not part of… whatever this is.” 

“But you were a big help to us that year,” another voice cut in. 

Riku glared at the speaker, Jafar. “Yeah, well, I was an idiot.” 

“We all are at that age…” Captain Hook said, piercing another cube of cheddar cheese onto his hook. 

Riku did not want to think about any of these… people… as teenagers. 

“I tried to overtake my first Kingdom at sixteen,” Maleficent agreed. “It was a poorly thought out plan, but we have to start somewhere." 

With a groan, Riku touched his fingers to his aching head, the pain a mix of too little sleep and too much camaraderie among these villains. “How are you guys all here anyway? Didn’t Sora defeat you?”

Ursula threw her head back in laughter, each of her tentacles shaking with her amusement. “Oh please, boy. We may be defeated, but we never really go away.” 

“We’re the boogiemen in people’s dreams,” Oogie boogie added.

“Gone, but never forgotten,” Maleficent said, placing a cold, bony hand on Riku’s shoulder. 

Riku gritted his teeth and shifted, shrugging off Maleficent’s hand. “Well, just keep me out of your little… get-togethers.” 

He stormed away, heading deeper into the underworld. Riku wished he could summon a dark portal again. Or some kind of escape route, but even his keyblade was useless in this world: Hades’s realm was notorious for being difficult to get in or out of. 

(How Sora managed it during his second journey would always remain a mystery to Riku. Another example of Sora’s… Sora-ness.)

“Well, it’s not often you see a smile in the Underworld…” A voice called out, thin and whispery. 

Riku jerked, looking up to one of the orbs constantly floating around them. “Achilles? Is that you?”

One of the orbs glowed brighter than the others, gaining form and shape until the figure of a tall man stood before Riku, just a little older than himself. His features were fuzzy and transparent, and he kept flickering in and out of existence, but it was the same man that Riku had befriended years ago. 

“Good of you to remember me.” Achilles' voice was still whispery, but Riku knew that it was the best he could do considering that he was dead. 

“I wouldn’t forget you,” Riku said, looking away with a blush. “You… helped me realize some things that I…” Riku trailed off with a shrug, not sure how to explain it. 

Hades’ realm hadn’t changed a bit since he had last visited. Still dark and gloomy and full of dead people. But it was still one of the few places Riku remembered actually enjoying when Maleficent dragged him along on one of her visits. He was kept out of the important “meetings” and so wandered the long winding caverns and passageways in the realm of the dead. 

And it was on the banks of the River Lethe that he first met Achilles. 

Ghosts were excellent listeners, and Achilles had even offered some advice when Riku had vented to him. 

“So, did it work out well?" Achilles asked, his ghostly brow furrowing "Between you and... your Patroclus?” 

Spirits were never the best at remembering details, but Riku understood what he meant. 

Riku felt his face heat up even more, “Yeah, Sora— he’s, uh— We’re dating now.” 

“Dating?” Achilles frowned at the unfamiliar term. 

“Uh… going steady? I guess?” Riku tried to think of a similar word. “Courting? Uh…” 

“Ah… you’ve admitted your feelings for him and he reciprocated them?” 

“Yes!” Riku felt a wave of relief to not have to search for any more words. “That. Yes. We, uh, reciprocate our feelings.” 

“That’s good.” Achilles looked a bit envious and melancholy, but Riku wasn’t sure if that was just a trick of the light and the general sadness Spirits tended to give off. 

“Have you…” Riku bit his lip, wondering if he should bring it up at all. “Patroclus. Did you—” 

“I have not come across his spirit yet,” Achilles admitted, “Though I continue to search…” 

“You'll find him,” Riku said, knowing the truth of the statement in his heart. “Someday. You’ll find him.” 

Achilles gave him a small, barely-there smile in acknowledgment. “What are you doing back here? Not still running around with—” 

“Definitely not.” Riku crossed his arms. “I was kidnapped and dragged to this party.” 

Achilles laughed at his predicament. “From what I remember of life, family parties could be awkward endeavors.” 

“You have no idea,” Riku muttered. 

“Riku, it’s not polite to walk away from a party…” Maleficent drawled, her footsteps echoing around the cavern. 

“A party I didn’t even want to be at,” Riku fought to control his anger, knowing that Maleficent would use it against him. He turned his glare on the woman anyway. 

Evidently, he wasn’t able to control it enough as Maleficent raised a thinly arched eyebrow. “Whether you like it or not, you were apart of this family for a while.” 

Riku rolled his eyes at the word _family_ , but followed Maleficent back to the party, waving at Achilles as he left. Maybe the sooner the party was over with, the sooner they'd let him leave. 

He sighed as Ursula poured him another cup of whatever wine Hades had procured from Dionysus, and begrudgingly ate Captain Hook’s surprisingly good cookies. 

“So, did you ever confess your feelings for that keyblade brat?” 

Riku choked on the cookie at Ursula’s words. “Excuse me? How is—” 

“Your feelings for him were obvious…” Ursula trailed off as she ate her own personal snack dish of… Well, Riku wasn’t sure _what_ it was, but he was pretty sure it was some kind of fish. 

“I don’t know why you like him so much,” Hades cut in. “Isn’t he kinda… well—” 

“Sora is perfect,” Riku said. Eyes narrowing. “He’s better than all of you combined.” 

“He’s a guy,” Hades said. 

“He’s—” 

Suddenly a bright light nearly blinding them all. Riku gasped, shielding his eyes. 

“Riku!!”

Mouth dropping open, Riku glanced up, recognizing that voice. 

A bright red sleigh flew in from a hole in the ceiling, flown via eight skeletal reindeer and one ghostly dig with a bright glowing red nose. In the driver's seat was Sora, blue eyes fierce and determined, dresses in a strange black and red outfit that reminded Riku strongly if the mall Santas back home. 

Riku couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend as the sleigh flew over him before coming to a stop on the saves just beyond their party area. Sora lept out of the sleigh, flying over and landing in front of Riku, calling on his keyblade. 

"You okay, Riku?" 

"Sora?" Riku found himself in awe of Sora once more. His ability to appear when Riku least expected it would always amaze him, no matter how old they got. "How did you—" 

"Huh?" Sora turned back to him, expression softening into a find grin. "oh… Jack let me borrow his reindeer and Santa let me borrow the sleigh. It can get anywhere!!" 

"And apparently leave another hole in my home…" Hades let out a deep sigh. "Honestly between you and Orpheus and Jerkules…"

"True love seems to have problems abiding by the laws of death," Captain Hook said, spearing a chunk of pineapple on his hook. 

"I'm _not_ dead," Riku protested, gabbing Sora's arm. "I'm fine. I was just kidnapped and dragged to this party.. thing."

To his dismay, Sora almost looked interested. "Party? Like...a holiday party?" 

"Yes…." Maleficent drawled. "We thought that Riku would like to join us consider he was part of our little... group for a while" 

Riku clenched his teeth, feeling a rush of shame run through him. Regardless of his reasons, he _had_ chosen to ally himself with Maleficent and her .. friends. But to remind Sora that— 

"Oh…" Sora dismissed his keyblade. "Well… if that's the case… Riku and I are dating, so do you mind if I join in?" 

"Sora?" Riku was confused at Sora's question

Sora grinned at him. "I love you. And they see you as their family, so I'd like to get to know them, too. And it's Christmas. I believe that we can get along at Christmas at least. As long as they promise not to hurt anyone!"

"It's bad to mix alcohol and magic anyway," Ursula said, a few of the others nodding in agreement.

"See! So one night a year, I'll just come to find you if you get kidnapped to another party." Sora's grin reaffirmed his words. 

A sudden breath left Riku's chest in a huff of laughter, and he quickly wrapped Sora up in a hug, pressing a kiss into his hair. Only Sora would try to find goodness at Christmas. 

He blinked his eyes open, meeting the gazes of several villains who stared with knowing gazes. He glared at all of them, pulling away. "Sora's joining us. Whether you like it or not." 

Maleficent smiled, which did nothing to put Riku at ease. "Of course." 

"Great!" Sora's grin was blinding as he swung his arms behind his head. "So what's there to eat? Search and rescuing your boyfriend works up an appetite!!" 

Riku shook his head in wonder. Only Sora.

He would never have him any other way and he could only hope that Sora would stick around for more "family" Christmas parties.

Sora's presence would always make any gathering ten times brighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Achilles isn't technically a character in Hercules, but part of me wants for Riku to have a friendship with someone in Olympus and Achilles would honestly be *perfect*. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, where I post fic updates, occasionally snippets of upcoming stories, and just generally scream about soriku and Kingdom Hearts, you can find me here: [ Green_eggs101 ](https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101)


End file.
